


To Protect and Pleasure

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But it's a secret relationship, Established Relationship, General Derek, Kissing, M/M, Not much talk about their past, Porn with Feelings, Prince Stiles, mentions of other canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: “Your Highness” Derek says in surprise as he stares at Prince Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski, Crown Prince of Beacon Hills, before remembering himself and bowing his head in greeting.AU wherein General Hale returns from fighting war, and has a hot and sexy reunion with Prince Stiles.





	To Protect and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I was NOT expecting to post this until much later!!!! But I couldn't resist, so you're welcome ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to keep everything as accurate as possible, so forgive any mistakes I made.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> xx

Derek Hale has been back in his chambers for 5 minutes now, freshly returned from fighting a 7-month long war, when he heard a soft knock on his door.

He sighs. Couldn’t he at least clean up first, before he was called for duty again?

However, when he opens the door, it isn’t one of his men standing there.

“Your Highness” Derek says in surprise as he stares at Prince Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski, Crown Prince of Beacon Hills, before remembering himself and bowing his head in greeting.

The battle Derek and his men fought was against the House of Argents, who have been attempting to invade and pillage Beacon Hills for over a year now. However, Derek’s army conquered the Argents, and the execution of the Argent matriarch, Queen Katherine, successfully ended the war.

As the General of the royal army, Derek was the last one to reach his chambers, set in the East wing of the army’s grounds.

He had to ensure that his injured men were taken care of, and gave his report to King Noah on the battle. He also spoke with his family briefly, reassuring them of his safety, before returning to the grounds.

Therefore, Derek is still in his full armor, only having placed down his helmet and sword, and taken off his leather gloves, before the door knock.

Seeing Stiles for the first time in months takes his breathe away; he has almost forgotten the impact the prince has on him. His gorgeous brown eyes, soft, cupid bow lips and messy brunette hair was a sight for sore eyes.

Especially ones that have only seen death, blood and destruction for a long period.

Derek does not miss the way Stiles runs his eyes over his body; not in a sexual way, but almost as if he was checking for any injuries.

The few seconds of quietness seems to last for a long time as their eyes meet and hold. It feels like years rather than months since they’ve last seen one another.

Derek finally steps back, and allows Stiles to enter his room. This went against so many royal protocols, but since when did Stiles ever follow the rules?

“You fight a war for a few months and I go back to being ‘Your Highness’?” Stiles asks, his voice teasing, and Derek feels himself relaxing, as if he’s settling back into his familiar, civilian skin.

God, he’s missed that voice so much.

At times, it seemed like the only thing keeping him alive was his desire to return to his Prince, and see him again.

Talk to him again.

Hold him again.

“Sorry, Stiles” Derek apologizes as he closes the oak doors behind him.

The prince’s personal guards are left standing outside, two on either side of Derek’s door, one at the end of the hall, with one stationed near Derek’s window as well.

They were used to these visits.

“So, you’re alive” Stiles says, seeming satisfied that Derek was uninjured.

Stiles would lock him up in his bedroom if he ever found out how close Derek came to dying, regardless of the fact that it’s his job to make sure this kingdom is protected.

“I’m alive” Derek affirms, giving Stiles a smile. He watches as his prince walks over to his huge bed, before sitting down on it.

“Are you free for the rest of the day?” Stiles asks, casually leaning back on his hands, looking at Derek from under his long lashes.

“Only for a few hours” Derek replies, and when Stiles gives a simple “Good”, Derek laughs.

“Don’t you have some royal to do?” Derek drawls, as he removes his boots and socks.

“No. I’m currently walking the grounds, and getting some fresh air” Stiles says, with a cheeky grin. Derek gives him a fond smile.

Stiles silently watches as Derek slowly took off his armor and gear, smiling as Derek kept on his undergarments. He gets up, and slowly makes him way towards Derek, their eyes only on each other.

“You are quite a tease, General” Stiles drawls as he stepped into Derek’s space, and slowly removes Derek’s undershirt himself.

Other than a few bruises and scratches, Derek is unharmed.

Stiles lazily slides his gaze over Derek, then he runs his hands down Derek’s chest, the metal of his family ring cool against the heat of Derek’s skin.

“General? You only call me that when we’re in public, or you’re angry” Derek murmurs, resting his hands on Stiles’ waist, before licking his way down Stiles’ neck, sucking lazily on his pulse point.  

Derek knew not to markup Stiles where it was visible, so he kisses his way further down, nosing Stiles’ loose shirt to the side, before biting down on his collarbone.

He smiles as Stiles moans, slowly moving his hands down, before resting them on his royal ass, squeezing it.

“I’m impatient because I’m wondering why you’re not inside me yet” Stiles replies, his nails scraping down Derek’s bare back, which sent spikes of pleasure to Derek’s very present hard on.

Stiles yelps as Derek picks him up, but quickly wraps his arms and legs around him.

“My apologies, I’ll rectify the situation at once” Derek murmurs, and soon they’re kissing. Stiles sighs against his lips as their tongues meet, and Derek takes the few steps it requires to get to his bed.

He lowers them onto it, spreading Stiles legs as he does so, and rests between them, his weight pressing Stiles further into the bed.

“I’ve missed you so much, Der” Stiles moans, their bodies rutting against one another. Derek takes Stiles hands into his, intertwining their fingers, before he rests them above his head. Their kiss deepens, as they take their time simply kissing, rocking their hips together.

Soon, however, the clothes become a nuisance, and Derek undresses Stiles, kissing and sucking marks onto the revealed skin. Stiles keeps his hands above his head, his back nearly arched as Derek spends some time on his nipples, using his mouth and fingers to tease and play with them.

Derek has made Stiles come, many a time, merely by playing with his nipples.

But, he needs to be inside of him _soon,_ so he’ll leave that for later.

So, Derek moves down Stiles’ body, smoothly removing his pants and underwear in one go, leaving the prince naked. His dick was hard and flushed, just like the rest of his body. Stiles’ eyes are dark and heated as they stare at Derek.

He’s the most beautiful person Derek knows, and all his to ravish and pleasure.

Derek gets up long enough to remove his underwear as well, and grab the jar of slick from his bedside table. Once he’s back on the bed, Stiles invitingly spreads his legs again, biting his bottom lip as he tweaks his nipples.

“Having fun without me?” Derek teases, quickly and efficiently slicking up his fingers.

He soon has one, then two, then three fingers inside a moaning and writhing Stiles, Derek’s eyes flitting between watching Stiles’ flushed and pleasure-filled expression, and where his fingers are rhythmically disappearing into Stiles’ hole.

The only place Stiles ever shuts up is in bed, when Derek is busy fucking him. It’s certainly true now; Stiles eyes are closed, his head tilted back, as his red and obscene lips move wordlessly, seemingly unable to vocally express his pleasure. He does groan when Derek massages his prostate, precome leaking from his dick, making Derek’s mouth water.

Once he’s sure Stiles is nice and loose, having ignored Stiles’ earlier demand of “Just fuck me, asshole”, Derek slowly removes his fingers. He opens up the jar again, and slicks up his now aching erection.

Derek sat back on his haunches, and positions Stiles to his liking; he takes one of his pillows, and places it under Stiles, before simply spreading the prince’s legs wider.

Derek settles between them again, and leans forward, so that he’s kissing Stiles while he slowly slides inside.

Both men simultaneously moan, and Derek nibbles on Stiles’ bottom lip as he continues to push in until he’s balls deep.

“Fuck, I could come just from this” Stiles manages to get out when Derek pulls back from the kiss, those gorgeous eyes almost feverish from the pleasure, before they close again as Derek starts fucking him.

“I hope you’ll last a little longer” Derek says, mouthing against Stiles’ neck, rocking his hips into Stiles’ wet, tight hole.

Fucking Stiles never felt mundane, or like something he could ever get used to doing. Each and every time, from the very first time they made love after Stiles’ 22nd birthday ball, until now, six years later, feels like a new and spine-tingling experience.

“Yes! Right there” Stiles whimpers, his breathe coming out in gasps as Derek snaps his hips, hitting his prostate with every thrust. They kiss again, Derek throwing Stiles’ leg over his shoulder, before bending his other leg, and pressing it against his chest. Stiles nearly screamed in pleasure, this new position pushing Derek deeper inside him. His dick was trapped between their stomachs, so he couldn’t touch himself.

Derek runs his hands over Stiles’ body, relearning it after months of celibacy, only having his memory to stave him over at times.

Stiles’ body feels the same as always; smooth, unmarked and unblemished, with light, barely there muscles that are currently tight and straining, just as Derek likes.

Derek presses his tongue against Stiles’ pulse point, moving even faster and harder inside his lover, the sound of Stiles’ pleasure like music to his ears.

Later, Derek will have Stiles on top, riding his dick, and properly take their time making love.

For now, however, they both needed to come.

Without further ado, Derek reaches between their bodies, and wraps his fingers around Stiles’ erection. That’s all it takes for Stiles to come, moaning out Derek’s name like it was a prayer.

Derek fucks into him for a few more seconds, before he comes as well. He continues fucking Stiles through it, lazily jerking him off, spilling into Stiles, while Stiles comes all Derek’s hand and their stomachs.

Eventually, they are both too sensitive, and after much maneuvering and grumbling, Derek and Stiles are on their sides, facing one another, exhausted and very satisfied. The two men simply stare at one another, Stiles resting his hand on Derek’s cheek.

They both would have to get up soon; Stiles has his duties, and Derek needed to go check up on his injured men.

But.

But for now, they would enjoy this moment.

 

They eventually clean themselves off, before getting back in the bed, their bodies pressed tightly against one another, lazily kissing and touching each other.

Just a few more minutes.

“Thank you for not dying, General”

“It’s my greatest pleasure, your Highness”.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.
> 
> I hope y'all liked this short little fic.
> 
> Check me out on my Twitter: Malikah_Meyer 
> 
> <3


End file.
